1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to lottery game methods. More particularly, the invention relates to an on-line lottery wagering game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lotteries and lottery theory are well known in the art. Generally a prize is awarded when an assigned or chosen series of numbers is matched with corresponding numbers that have been randomly chosen. Most lotteries are based on numbers. Lotteries also incorporate other indicia, such as letters in a superficial way. What would be interesting would be a lottery game that incorporated letters in a meaningful way, such as a lottery game for which drawn letters form words and prizes are based thereon.
Therefore, it is to a word-based lottery game for which randomly drawn letters are used to form words and for which prizes are awarded that the present invention is primarily directed.